Modular panels are often obtained by conventional polymer forming processes such as Thermoplastic Injection Molding (TIM) and Reaction Injection Molding (RIM) in molds manufactured so as to incorporate latching elements for self-locking, responsible for the locking of relative approach, separation and rotation movements between each pair of adjacent panels.
A known solution for the shaping of cabinets employed in home appliances employs sheets attached to each other by means of a screw on a frame that provides the structure and stiffness for the cabinet. Another solution is the utilization of a single sheet that on being folded and formed is attached by means of welding, rivets or any other fastening means. Those solutions have the drawback of requiring various equipment for the folding, shaping and attachment of the cabinet, in addition to making the storage of large quantities of parts in stock unfeasible, due to the volume of each assembled cabinet.